Sharp Dressed Man
by SterlingEnigma
Summary: Gold's usual tactics for picking up girls don't seem to be working, so he asks for some advice. Not a song-fic. Manga-verse Gold/Crystal


**A/N:**

I found out I really like writing dialogue. So that's what most of this is. I tried really hard to keep them in-character. It's a bit short, but I still hope you like it. Enjoy~

Disclaimer: Pokemon and all related characters does not belong to me.

* * *

><p>"But Silver, you gotta help me out! I thought we were friends!"<p>

"Gold, just because I'm your friend that doesn't mean I have to be your wingman."

"I don't need a wingman, I just need a new idea of how to win her over!"

"Well you'd better ask someone else for help."

The redhead sighed in annoyance before walking away, leaving a pouting Gold to search for someone else to ask for advice.

* * *

><p>"Hey Green! I need to ask yo-"<p>

"Go away, Gold."

"But I didn't eve-"

"Out. I have challengers waiting."

And with that the older male harshly pushed Gold out of the gym before the automatic doors slammed themselves shut.

* * *

><p>"Hey hat gal! I'm sure you've had a crush before. How would you get your crush's attention?"<p>

Poor Yellow's face turned bright red and she never was able to formulate a response.

* * *

><p>"So I know we barely know each other, but will ya help me out...uh..?"<p>

"Pearl. And I suppose it wouldn't kill me to help out my senior. Just make it quick, Dia and I need to practice our routine!"

"Well there's this girl and I can't seem to get her to fall for me!"

"You called me long distance because you have girl problems? Dude, just be yourself!" The blond furiously yelled into the speaker of the phone.

"I've tried that but every time I do she just slaps me and calls me a pervert!"

"Well then just do the opposite! Instead of acting like a bad boy, act like a goody two shoes!"

"Just comb your hair and put on fancy dress clothes!" Dia added. The call wasn't on speaker phone, but Gold and Pearl were both notorious loudmouths so Dia had heard the whole conversation.

"Yeah, what Dia said! We used to dress in fancy getups to help Missy with her contests and the chicks were all over us!" Pearl's anger was forgotten and replaced with enthusiasm.

"They were?" Dia's eyes went wide. "Why didn't I notice?"

"Because you were more interested in chick_en_ than chicks!"

If they had been on videophone the two younger boys would have been able to see their senior's face break out into a large grin. He now had an idea of how to win his girl's heart. Plus those Sinnoh boys were pretty funny. He might have to get tickets to their show someday.

* * *

><p>"Ok, I'll bite. What's with the nice clothes?"<p>

"What, a guy can't try to look his best without having an ulterior motive?" He flashed a flirty grin as he adjusted the black necktie hanging around the collar of his crisp dress shirt.

"Ulterior? So you've been reading the dictionary too?" Crystal crossed her arms in front of her. He was up to something, and she was pretty sure she knew what. "Look Gold, no matter how good you look in that dress shirt, it's not going to make me fall for you. In fact, the exact reason all those other girls _did_ fall for you, is the reason why I _won't_: it's because they are shallow, and I am not. So you might as well just give up and leave me alone so I can get some work done."

Despite the pretty harsh rejection at the end, Gold's face still held the swoon-inducing smirk he was so famous for. "You think I look good in this dress shirt?"

"W-what? I didn't day that!"

"Oh yes you did! It was the first thing you said!"

Crystal opened her mouth, hoping to quickly think of another denial, but shut it when she couldn't think of anything to yell. She turned her back to him and tried to push away the redness that had settled on her face. "I meant the _shirt_ looks good! In fact, it would probably look better on someone else, anyone else!"

"So you're saying you want me to take it off?"

Gold was then promptly slapped and called a pervert.

* * *

><p><strong>AN:**

Ahh, poor Gold. He was doing well until he started acting like himself again. You may wonder why he didnt try to ask Blue. That's because she would have given him useful advice, and this was much funnier.

I'm a big fan of this pairing. Then again, I'm a fan of any pairing involving one or more of the Johto characters. My first attempt at a romance fic, so tell me if you liked it!


End file.
